This invention related generally to containers for holding small flexible sheets and, more particularly, to containers that allow the sheets to be dispensed, one at a time, from a fan-folded stack.
Containers of this kind are particularly useful in the dispensing of hygienic plastic sheet assemblies for use in covering the elongated probe of a clinical thermometer. An example of such a protective cover assembly is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,559, entitled "Disposable Probe Cover Assembly for Medical Thermometer." The probe cover assemblies disclosed in that patent application each have three layers, including a plastic base layer with a central aperture, a stretchable plastic film spanning the aperture, and a protective paper layer. The three layers are laminated together to form a flat assembly having at least limited flexibility and having a generally square shape, with well-rounded corners, about 3/4 to 1 inch across. The probe cover assemblies are connected together to form an elongated chain, and the individual covers are folded together in alternating directions to form a fan-folded stack.
There is a need for a container for carrying and hygienically protecting a fan-folded stack of flexible sheets such as the probe cover assemblies of the kind described and for allowing the sheets to be dispensed one at a time. The container should be configured so as to minimize the possibility of the fan-folded stack becoming jammed within it and so that the individual sheets can be effectively dispensed regardless of the number of sheets remaining within the apparatus. The container also should be configured such that the individual sheets being dispensed do not inadvertently retract back into the container. In addition, the container should be inexpensive to manufacture, yet be sufficiently strong to withstand normal handling without damaging its fragile contents. The present invention fulfills these needs.